


On the King's Lap

by MissKierie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Sex, Large Cock, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKierie/pseuds/MissKierie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sat on the king’s throne. On the king’s lap. Asgore leaned back in his chair, hiding most of his face under his paw. Other hand clenching the armrest. If his cheeks weren’t covered in fur, he’d probably be blushing.</p><p>Asgore x Reader written for a friend. Readers gender and genitalia are left to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the King's Lap

He’s so big. And so… fluffy. Smells like fresh flowers.

You sat on the king’s throne. On the king’s lap. Asgore leaned back in his chair, hiding most of his face under his paw. Other hand clenching the armrest. If his cheeks weren’t covered in fur, he’d probably be blushing. You’re perched on his lap, nude, facing him. Legs spread around his waist, tucked between him and the throne. He let you remove most of his armor. Sizable bulge has formed in his pants. Grind your hips into him. Chokes on his own breath and lets out a low growl.

“Human…” his low voice rumbles. “Ah, how tense. Here.” Peels his paw from the armrest to delicately cradle your back. His palm is so large, it acts like a backrest as you slowly thrust again. He peeks at you from between his fingers, jet-black, horizontal pupil glimmering at you. When you grin wickedly at him, the king hides again. “Haha… I can not believe this is happening,” he sighs.

Pull aside the cloth concealing the button of his slacks. Ask for permission. After a moment he nods. Undo the royal buttons of his pants as carefully as you can. This stuff is quality material, don’t want to pull any strings loose. Hiss of zipper. Your eyes widen at what appears to be a dick the size of your arm, but thicker, and barely constrained by the thin fabric of his underwear. There’s no way you’ll be able to fit this in your body, but god, do you want to touch it.

With a confident hand, you stroke him, making him tense up and curl his fingers around your torso. Giggle lightly at his reaction and rub it again, both hands this time, cupping around the cylindrical shape. He whimpers. The King of all Monsters is whimpering under the touch of you, a simple human. It certainly boosts your ego. 

Move from his member to reach up under his shirt, petting the plush fur of his plump stomach. He relaxes and smiles, slouching a little in his seat as he allows you to shove his top up over his gut. Revel in the sensations and emotions he’s giving you, grinding yourself into him again, and letting out your own hushed moan. It’s so warm, you can feel him pulsing. Bring your thighs together to trap him against you, rutting shamelessly as you fist his pelt for balance.

“Nnnng…” Still hiding his face from you. Can see sharp teeth clenching behind his muzzle. The thumb wrapped around your upper body caresses, brushing your nipples and ribs. “It has… Been a long time, human.” Finally, his hand moves from his face to yours, claw pushing hair out of your face. He looks so sincere and vulnerable, “be gentle with me, will you?” Beam at him and nuzzle your face into his belly. Still thrusting. Continue to travel his furry abdomen, reaching up to fondle his firm bosom.

Asgore exhales heavily, removing his hand from your face. He pushes the fat hanging over his underwear out of the way to scoop a thumb under the waistband. Watch him stretch the thin fabric until his literal monster cock is released. It springs out, standing straight, and rests against you, so long the tip slips between your breasts. It’s not a human penis… but it has all the same components. Golden pubes at the base, lengthy shaft with palpitating veins, tapered head, and small urethral opening. Incredibly smooth. So hot. The scent is indescribable, but it makes you want more.

Let his member lie against your body, take your time exploring, one hand on his thigh, the other experimentally palming his glans. Observe his face for a response. Shudders as you poke at his opening. Closes his eyes and slouches further, thumb releasing the waistband to rest at the base. Moves his hand to cup your buttocks, pulling you flush against him. Claws slide carefully down your crack, finding your orifice, pushing against it to grind you into his shaft. Whine, the loose skin of his dick pressed against your most sensitive spots, the friction getting you even more riled up.

Encircle his heat with your arms, chest and stomach enveloping him. Clear liquid surfacing from his tip. Rub your entire body against him, rising to a praying position, then back down to sit on his thighs. The king groans as both his paws grip you tighter, your flesh puckering between his digits. Opens his eyes, but the sight of you must have been too much as he’s turning away immediately, lifting his chin to the ceiling.

“H-Human,” he stutters, “(your name).”

“Yes, my king?” you respond sweetly. Carry on with bouncing on his lap.

Pad of his finger massaging your entrance. “I am. Not going to last much longer,” he whispers. Beginning to pant heavily. 

Smile wide and crane your neck down, lolling your tongue across the head, tasting his salty precum. He gasps loudly, hands quivering around you. Drops his head and gazes at you, eyes more predatory than you’ve ever seen them. Aiding you in your effort, he clenches your torso, using your body like a glorified fleshlight. Roll your tongue across him at every opportunity, saliva linking the two of you briefly. Hands move to the rim of his glans, gripping tightly and yanking over the top repeatedly.

He chokes out a loud moan as you feel his cock twitch and throb, he must be climaxing. One HUGE wave of cum discharges on your face, splashing across and coating most of it. Open your mouth to accept more of his seed, but before another jet shoots out, he releases you, grabbing his cloak and using it to cover his erupting tip. The king hunches over you as he rides out his orgasm, teeth gritting, clasping his cape around him, giving himself a few long strokes, a generous amount of fluid staining the once pristine fabric. 

Takes a few moments to catch his breath before examining you, chuckling at the disheveled state of your face and hair. “I apologize,” he says, voice still trembling a bit. “I did not warn you.” Takes the other corner of his cape to your chin, gently starting to wipe off his mess. 

You smile and lewdly lick his cooling ejaculate from your lips. He laughs again, finishes cleaning your face, and stands, holding you like a child in his burly arms. Takes the two of you upstairs to his bed chamber, where he proceeds to assist in reaching your climax to the best of his abilities. After removing his soiled clothes, of course. He’s nervous, but his effort is genuine. The unbridled scream you let out when you orgasm startles him, his crown falling off and hitting you in the chest. He apologizes and sets it on the end table.

You thank him. Asgore scoops you up and holds you close. His warm, drawn-out breaths are comforting. Run your fingers through his mane. As the two of you cuddle, he drifts away into slumber. Soon, you join him, his heart beat lulling you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
